What ELSE happens?
by BeyondTomorrowithyou
Summary: Several summaries of what else (i imagined) happened in the movie in between the flash forwards of the film. i tried my BEST not to make some of them TOO fluffy, but honestly, i just wrote how i imagined the characters felt at that point in the story. Feel free 2 give me tips on how to improve with my stories, a MILLION thanx 2 all who read my work & hope u enjoy this 2 :)
1. I'm not leaving, I dont want to

**I wanted to explain (my theory) on Guy's reason for staying with the Croods (since it was left up to interpretation in the film based on Guy's facial expressions) as well elaborate more on his interaction with Eep following his decision as I felt more could've been said between them here.**

* * *

Guy ran as fast as he could towards a massive overhanging clam shell. Once behind it, he panted with relief. _Finally_, he was free of that _wretched_ log. Slowly, he peeked around from the refuge of his clam shell. Grug sat on the log, defeated. The rest of the Croods re-attempted crossing the coral field, of course to no avail. But rather than feeling satisfied at his new found freedom, he felt a sense of guilt; which seemed to grow the longer he stared at them. Yes, the Croods scared the living daylights out of him. Yes, they had (sort of) taken him hostage (in a rather humiliating fashion). But their reasons were by no means malicious. They needed him & he knew that. His focus shifted to Eep. Her gaze never left Guy, & the look she gave struck a chord within him. Uncertainty written across her face; but in her eyes, he saw something else...fear. This girl, who could face down a Turkeyfish without blinking – was scared. Then he realised, he didn't _want_ to leave. But there was more to it than that. He needed them too. He sighed, shaking his head. '_I can't believe I'm doing this._' Belt gave his own little sigh, before beckoning towards the Croods. 'Heh, come _on_.' Guy gave a smirk before following.

* * *

Guy made it clear to Grug that his help meant the log's _permanent_ disposal. Eep smiled with relief. Then, looking him in the eye; mouthed a single word. '_Thank you_.' That, was enough to make him feel no regret.

Pretty soon after, everyone had their shoe needs covered. Guy started on Eep's shoes, but he wanted to make her pair just that little bit more special. But Eep was, for some reason unusually quiet. Then, out of nowhere. 'I'm sorry.' Guy's head jerked up immediately. 'Why?' Averting his gaze, Eep stared at the ground. 'For whatever my family, or I did; to make you consider leaving.' Eep hadn't thought twice about releasing Guy from his log prison, she personally saw it as an annoyance. It wasn't the reason she freed him though. 'But honestly...I understand why you would. The thought's crossed my mind far more than once. You had every reason, _every_ right to leave...But you didn't.' For a moment, silence followed. But Eep had one more thing to say. 'Ever since you answered my call at the Tundra; I knew I trusted you...I still do.' Eep had never once thought of Guy as a traitor. Because he wasn't. Guy paused, then his expression softened. 'Right now, I'm not sure I deserve that trust. No one's ever put that kind of faith in me...& I don't want to betray it either.' Eep smiled at him warmly & Guy noticed, there was something distinctive about it. The smile she showed now gave him the same feeling he'd felt when she'd first smiled at him at the Tundra…& again when she'd smiled after he'd told his tiger story, the one that made him see her differently than before.

Then her grin turned cheeky. 'So...you have fun getting back at my dad?' Guy hesitated, trying not to laugh. He didn't quite manage it. 'You have _no_ idea!' Bursts of laughter promptly followed, despite their attempts to muffle it from Grug. But that only made it harder, so Guy focused back on Eep's shoes. 'Close your eyes.'

A few minutes later. 'AHHHHHHH! I _LOVE_ THEM!'


	2. Where is my shell?

**I always wondered why Guy never asked how Eep's shell suddenly went missing, so...I put ****_this_**** in!**

* * *

The Croods were in hysterics at Guy's bear cave joke. But honestly, _who_ had ever thought of making something up for the sake of a laugh? But they didn't have time to ponder this, as they came upon a canyon plain that formed a maze.

Grug looked to see for a way around it, but there was none. Guy didn't seem fazed however. 'Ok, this _should_ work, just need a few more of these.' He pulled out several shells from his pack, counting them over.

He turned to Eep expectantly. 'Got yours Eep?' She didn't meet his eye, an expression of annoyance on her face. Then she faced Grug, clearly pissed. 'What _did_ happen to my shell Dad?' Grug turned the other way. Out of all the things that had backfired so far, he hadn't expected a _shell_ to be added to the list.

Guy looked back & forth between the two. He had wondered why Eep had been blowing an animal horn when she'd called on him, as opposed to the shell he'd given her; but seeing the way the situation was turning now, decided the answer wasn't worth pursuing.

'Doesn't matter, I have enough.' Among them, he noticed a pretty blue spiralled shell, whereas the others were plain by comparison. '_I know she'll like this one_.' After handing out the rest of the shells, he placed it into her hand. Her face lit up as she admired its beauty. '_It's even prettier than the one he gave me before_.' Her expression left Guy feeling quite pleased indeed.


	3. What happens now?

**This story is my personal fav, as well as my longest! I wanted to have at least ****_1 _****Eep+Guy chapter & thought - when ****_better_**** to have it than at Dawn?!**

** The idea of the sunrise came from when I was heading home on a plane from Singapore & halfway through the trip, I noticed the most AMAZING Dawn breaking behind the clouds & I ended up gazing at the sun out of my tiny plane window 4 a _FULL_ half hour! everything I describe about the sun in my story, was inspired by _that_ sight.**

**(This takes place between when Guy shows everyone the stars, up until the next morning when Grug has his midlife crisis)**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

'I'm going with Guy.' No one was prepared to hear Eep speak those words, not even Guy himself. Grug shrunk back, feeling as if something was being torn out of his chest. '_No_, not my little girl.' Ugga looked to her daughter, knowing she meant what she said. And although she was just as shocked as anyone else; she also felt…..proud. For the first time, Ugga saw Eep as the young woman she now was; who had her own life to live. And that life most likely, would include Guy. Which didn't worry her at all. Guy had more than proven himself capable of protecting her daughter. But above all else, Guy had done for Eep what none of the Croods had been able to – make her happy. Ugga couldn't recall a time she'd seen Eep smile the way she did now. But she knew it had nothing to do with her family, & that was okay. Guy simply stared at Eep, too stunned for words. His thoughts flashed back to the moment he'd shared with her at the maze exit. He meant every word he'd said, but knowing how much Eep meant to her family; still wasn't sure if she would leave with him. But, as it turned out. He meant just as much to her.

* * *

Eep stared at the night sky with its countless suns, now slowly disappearing as the morning light began to shine through. She hadn't slept much that night, constantly thinking back to the sight Guy had shown her family. She had spent most of her life wondering about what the world looked like beyond her family's cave. But not _once_ had she imagined; that light like this, could exist in the dark. As the last of the night suns started to fade, Eep sat up. '_I wonder what a sunrise looks like, from the outside._' Eep had only ever glimpsed a sun's first rays of light from cracks through a cave wall. Slowly, she edged around her sleeping family & began to climb higher up the tree. Several twigs broke off as she shimmied up a branch. A few of the leaves blew past Guy, causing him to stir. He hadn't slept much either, Eep's words having occupied his thoughts from the moment she spoke them. He opened his eyes in time to see Eep climbing the tree tops. '_Wonder what's so interesting?_' Gently, he unlatched Belt from his waist, leaving him to snore in a leaf bed. Eep disappeared further up the tree, but Guy had a clue to where she was headed.

Eep reached the top of the tree, where a final few suns remained against the advancing dawn. She looked towards the rising sun, & what was there _completely _blew her away. Rather than hues of just yellow, red & orange, this sun revealed much more than that. Gold, purple, pink, white, blue & numerous other colours she didn't even know, all shone on this one sun. Eep raised her hand to it as the tree bathed in its light. Suddenly, the branch she was standing on gave way. She scrambled to find a foothold before she fell through. Then someone grabbed her hand, steadying her. Guy smiled as he held her up, making Eep go redder than her hair. 'I'm guessing you wanted to see the suns one more time?' Eep averted his gaze. '...Just for a bit.' '_Why do I end up a fool whenever he smiles?!_' Balancing herself on a stronger branch, Eep & Guy turned their attention back to the sunrise shining across the forest. Eep sighed in wonder. 'And I thought what we saw last _night_ was amazing.' Guy nodded in agreement. 'That's the best thing about sights like this. Even if it's rare, there's _always_ another chance to see it again; no matter _where_ you may be.' Eep sighed again, but the tone was different from before. 'Must be nice.' Guy frowned, confused. 'What do you mean?' He had seen the sun rise & set many times when he'd travelled through the desert canyons. How had Eep never been able to see it? Eep's expression saddened. 'I was never allowed out until the sun was well over our heads. By the time cracks of light would peek through our cave, the sunrise was already over. Sometimes, I climbed the cliff face above our cave to see the sunset. Though since our home was in a canyon, I never saw the full sight.' She leant against his shoulder, a fleeting smile on her face. 'But _none_ of those suns, could compare to this one.' Guy looked down at the girl rested on his chest. The only word to describe how she looked now was, content. Then it dawned on him, this was _exactly_ how he felt whenever he was around her. Smiling softly, he found himself resting against her too. The sun's rays were nearly upon them & Eep once again raised her hand to its light. Guy followed suit, his hand entwined with Eep's, the dawn's light hitting them at the same moment. For a time, nothing was said. Then; hands lowered but still held, Guy finally asked. 'What made you say yes?' Not sure how to answer, Eep turned her focus to the sun. 'Just because I've had family around my whole life, doesn't mean that I've never felt lonely.' Guy studied her face, baffled as to how his question had led to such an answer. Eep kept her gaze on the sun, expressionless. 'If the people around have never understood you or even tried to...You may as well be alone. At least _then_ you'd be spared of having your opinion shot down every day...Merely for the fact that you dare to feel something other than fear.'

'_Eep._' Guy's eyes softened, now understanding. Although he knew Eep didn't always get on with her family, he had never grasped just how cut _off _she felt from them at times. Eep's focus shifted back to Guy. 'I've wanted to go with you from the first time you asked me. Maybe I should have. But, seeing all those suns in the sky. The fact that I never knew something like that existed. It occurred to me. I want to keep seeing those sights. I _want_ to know what's possible. I've always asked myself, what is it I'm meant to be doing? But the moment I left everything I knew behind, that question's appearing less & less.' Eep turned back to Guy, with a look of conviction. 'As soon as those suns appeared, everything was so clear. I don't know what my dream is. If I even _have _one. I don't know how I'm going to live my life...but I'm _never _going back to the way I was living before...I need to figure that part out myself. Either way; what I choose, may not satisfy everyone. Maybe even hurt them, much as it's not my intention. Even so, I don't see it as the wrong choice. So...I guess all I can do, is try to make myself happy first.' Guy placed his arm around Eep. 'Well, your choice _has_ made one person happy.' Eep smiled shyly. '_That's not the only reason I said yes though_.' 'No one saw your choice as hurtful Eep. And it's not wrong. It's your life, no one else's. They know that. Your dad too, much as he says the opposite.' Eep sighed, feeling much more at ease with her decision. '_How are you always able to say the right thing to say Guy_?' There was just one other thing on her mind. 'Guy.' 'Yeah?' 'What happens? After we reach Tomorrow.' Guy blinked in surprise. 'Sorry?' Eep breathed in sharply, not sure how to explain her question. 'You said finding this place, was your dream. But pretty soon, you'll reach it...What will your dream be then?' At a loss for words, he turned away. Tomorrow had been Guy's motivation for living from the start. But Eep was right, he _was_ nearly there. He faced Eep, now uncertain. '…..I don't know. I've never once considered what I would do after. Maybe I haven't though this through as well as I thought.' Eep shook her head. 'No, you've thought over it a thousand times. Just like I've thought about the outside world that many times. But...maybe, achieving the dream isn't the point. Maybe...just _having_ one...is enough. And like our world is now, that dream may change. But...for the better. I still have questions but...they've changed too.' A smile tugged at the corner of Guy's mouth. 'I guess both our questions aren't the same as before but, maybe the answers; could still be the same.' Hearing this, Eep looked at Guy with an expression he couldn't quite figure out. Slowly, her face came closer towards his. Instinctively, Guy found himself doing the same. They gripped each other tightly as their foreheads touched, inhaling deeply.

* * *

There was a rustle in the trees, & Ugga appeared beneath the foliage. Seeing this, Guy & Eep immediately broke apart; falling backwards onto the branches. 'Morning, have either of you seen Grug? I can't find him anywhere around the tree…..Are you two okay?' Clearly flustered by this point, Eep & Guy quickly got up & brushed themselves off. Glancing at Guy, Eep concealed a smile. 'Yeah, we're fine…..Absolutely fine.' Guy hid his own smile at those words. 'No, not since yesterday. But we'll look up ahead.' As they climbed down the trunk, Ugga stopped Guy, staring at him dead on. 'Whether the rest of us come to Tomorrow or not, promise me you'll look out for her.' Guy nodded, not even hesitating. 'You don't have to worry there.' Ugga placed a hand on his shoulder, a bittersweet smile on her face. 'I'm not.' She now understood why her daughter was so taken by this boy. '_You couldn't've met a better person Eep_.' Guy looked towards the mountain, now so close. Then he turned to Eep. Knowing that, come what may; he wouldn't be finishing this journey alone. Whereas Eep felt hers, was waiting to start.


	4. Never again

**I thought Eep might have something to say about Guy "Taking that chance" XD**

* * *

Eep walked to the edge of the mountain slope, wondering. After all this time, all the thoughts she had about what Tomorrow held; were now over with one look - at this promised place. It was nothing like she'd thought it would be...it was _better_. 'You _really_ need to see this.' Every Crood looked over the landscape, each coming to their own realisation of why they had come here. Eep looked to her father. For a moment, Grug remained expressionless, & then. 'We should go there.' Word for word what Eep had spoken at their journey's start. He knew now, why Eep saw the world with wonder rather than fear. Because it held far more beauty, than it did danger. The land in front of them now, more than proved that. Eep beamed, finally having the _one_ thing she wanted from her dad - understanding. She turned to Guy who offered her his hand. The first steps he took into Tomorrow, he wanted to take with her. The last of her doubts gone, Eep placed her hand in his; looking from him to the land & life in front of her, & ran towards it, Guy beside her.

As they reached the beach, slightly ahead of the others, Eep leaned towards Guy, & whispered something to him. 'What you did, back there. I don't plan on forgetting.' Guy thought back on it with a smile. Eep had become the first person who meant something to him since the loss of his own family. And what he now shared with Grug, was the desire of having someone to protect. Eep shared that need now too. Which she planned to enforce immediately. 'Hey Guy.' 'Yeah.' Eep's expression turned serious. 'Just letting you know, _NEVER_ take a chance like that _again_.' Then a smile played across her face. 'Because it'll be my turn.' At that, Guy couldn't help but crack up a bit. 'Heh, Heh! I promise.' Although Guy wasn't sure if he _would_ keep that promise in the end. They ran towards the water's edge, the sun's light reflected on the waves. As the surf crashed against them, Eep let out a giggle. Guy gave a puzzled smile. 'Now what's funny?' Eep looked back at her family walking along the beach before turning back to him with a grin. 'To think _all_ this happened…..because I broke the rules.' Guy couldn't argue with her there. 'Hmm, maybe you should break them more often.' 'I probably _would_...except they no longer exist!' Hands linked, they walked along the shoreline, Eep hiding a knowing smile.

She knew her reason for living; beginning from when she'd let go of the rules that trapped her, to let the new in, that freed her. And what had started all of the new...had been Guy. Too much had happened for it to be pure coincidence. They had met for a reason. But both knew that Tomorrow, was only a small part of that reason.


End file.
